The JJ Saga
by Marlena313
Summary: The JJ Saga


It had been two weeks since the Hastings ordeal and JJ was still plagued by recurring nightmares. She would wake up screaming and in night sweats. It would take Will an hour to calm her down and back to sleep. But this night the nightmare was an old one, one she had thought long since been buried in the far backness of her mind. It started with her as an eight year old little girl asleep in her princess canopy bed. Then being awaken by her father, who proceeded to rape her, then it flashforward to three years later to her as an eleven year old finding her older sister dead from committing suicide, she glanced down she was holding her sister's suicide note. It read: Jenny, you are the best litttle sister anyone could ask for. I love you so much. I'm sorry I let dad hurt you. Remember this is not your fault. I love you, Love Rosaline. She held the note crying. She went to put the note back in the envelope when she noticed the envelope contained something else. She stuck her hand in and pulled out her sister's necklace with a note attached to it. Which read " Wear always, I will be with you forever." Then JJ sat upright in the bed looked to her left Will was still asleep. So she climbed gently out of the bed and headed down the hall to Henry's room. She slowly opened his door and walked towards him asleep in his bed. She sat down by his head. Henry hearing a noise woke up. " Mommy, why you sad?" " Mommy, just misses Aunt Rosie" JJ replied. " Me too Mommy, Me too" replied Henry.

Will woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He got up and started calling out JJ's name. He finally found her sleeping in Henry's bed. " Shh, mommy's sleeping" whispered Henry. Will went over and kissed JJ on the cheek causing her to wake up. " Morning beautiful" said Will with a smile. JJ smiled back. An hour later JJ's phone rang, Hotch was calling there was a case. JJ got ready and headed into work. When she got to the case room everyone was there and Garcia was already displaying the evidence. " It appears this unsub likes his ladies young, petite, and blonde" Hotch said to the team " He holds them for seventy-two hours, then kills them" " Wheels up in thirty". The team closed their files and got ready to go. The team arrived and split into teams of two to investigate. JJ was paired with Morgan, They both got to the house of a witness. " I'll go check the front" Derek told JJ. " I'll go around back" JJ replied. JJ walked around the side of the house to the back. Wow what a dump she thought. It looked like one big maze of junkyard. JJ walked further into the junk wasteland when all of the sudden she was struck from behind. Meanwhile Morgan had kicked his way inside the house. JJ fell to the ground. She was about to get back up when a man started pulling her legs towards himself. JJ used her nails trying to pull herself away, clawing through the grass and dirt. The man was to strong, He flipped her body around and sat down on her hips. JJ was terrified, she tried pushing him off but he pinned her wrists down with his hands. " You are very pretty" he said. JJ started to scream " Morgan!, Morgan back here" The man pulled out a gun and JJ went silent. He then proceeded to undue two of her shirt buttons. A single tear rolled down JJ's cheek. All of the sudden out of nowhere Morgan appeared and he pistol whipped the man. JJ sat up and wrapped her arms around Derek's neck sobbing. " It's ok, I got ya" Morgan told her trying to console her. Hotch made an executive descision and sent JJ on the jet back home to Will. Once back home JJ went inside only to find the place dark, with candles and rose petals everywhere. " Hello?" " Will?' she questioned as she walked through the house. When she got to her bedroom there was Will. He had candles on the dresser, in the window and rose petals on the floor and bed. Also their wedding song was playing. JJ was so surprised she gasped covering her mouth with her hands. " Where's Henry?' she asked Will. " He's having a sleepover with Jack" Will replied " How about you slip into that cute black number". JJ gave him the look and went to put it on. She then climbed into bed. She and Will shared a couple of kisses. She started nibbling on his ear. He slowly caressed his hand down her body stopping at her stomache. He looked into her eyes and said " Maybe we can make you another one" . JJ hearing those words flashed back to the night where Hastings had her chained up, caressed her stomache with his hands and said those exact words. JJ immediately pulled away, started crying and ran into the bathroom locking herself in.

" JJ I'm sorry" Will said knocking softly on the bathroom door " Please come out". The sound of the door unlocking could be heard. Will slowly opened the door. He went into the bathroom and found JJ hiding in the tub. Tears on her face. So Will climbed into the tub and allowed JJ to lay on his chest. " JJ , we need to get you some help" he said. JJ just nodded and snuggled her head into his chest. Thirty minutes later they both fell asleep. The clock struck eight and Henry arrived home. Henry went in search of his parents. " Mommy, Daddy I'm home" henry called out going room to room. He walked into his parents's room they weren't there, he was about to leave when he heard a noise. So he went towards the bathroom and peeked in. He saw his parents sleeping in the tub. " Cool, can I sleep in the tub" Henry yelled out. This woke Will who in turn poked JJ. " JJ, wake up " he said with urgency. JJ woke to see her little boy starring at them. She yanked a towel off the rack and wrapped it around herself. "Maybe some other time my little man" she told henry. Will scooted Henry out of the bedroom. While JJ got dressed. Will and JJ lived in walking distance from the park. So when henry begged them to take him, they agreed. JJ dressed henry in his green winter jacket as it was still a little chilly. Also put on his buzz lightyear helmet. Will took henry's red bike with training wheels out of the garage. And off they went to the park. " Stay on the sidewalk" JJ called to henry. He turned his head " I know Mamma, safety always" he said with a smile. JJ and Will walked hand in hand behind their son. When they arrived at the park, Henry went to park his bike in the bike rack. He took his blue teddy bear out of the hand basket on the front. He ran towards the swings. " Push me momma, push me" he called to JJ. JJ smiled and walked towards the swings and started pushing him on the swings. Will watched as his wife and son laughed and smiled at each other. About an hour later Henry was tired of the swings and went to play on the equipment. JJ and Will sat on a bench nearby. Sometime later Will checked his watch and seeing how late it had gotten pointed it out to JJ. " Oh, right we better go home for lunch, before your shift starts" she said. They both got up and went to tell Henry it was time to go. JJ walked toward the equipment. She looked he wasn't on the monkey bars, she kept walking he wasn't going down the slide, he wasn't walking across the shaky bridge. She started to panic, screaming out Henry's name. Will came around from the other side and met her. " Will, I can't find Henry," Will put his arms on hers. " Did you checkout all his favourite places?" Will questioned JJ. " Yes, Yes all of them" she replied back. " His new spot too?' asked Will. " The Pond" JJ exclaimed looking at Will. She started off running. Will right behind her. They arrived at the Pond with no sign of Henry. " I don't see him" JJ started to cry. She looked to the right and then to the left. She looked down and there on the ground was Henry's blue teddy bear laying in the dirt. " It's his teddy Will, what if he fell in he doesn't know how to swim". Will was on his phone now. " Henry's missing we're at the Park". He hung up. Back at headquarters Hotch hung up his phone and looked at the team, " Special Case: Henry's missing".


End file.
